Storm Cover
by Meta Write
Summary: And storm has hit, and Blacktail has to guide his clan to safety. Will he be able to?


**This is a challenge for a forum I am participating in, called Lightclan. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lightning struck just before the nursery, in the eerie quiet of the night, The only sounds you could hear were the hash beating of the rain against the trees, and the deep rumble of thunder. Blacktail raced out of the warriors den as a bolt of lightning struck. He looked up and saw the kits runnng around in the rain, panicking, as the queens cowered inside of the den. They all drew back as thunder growled in the dark black night sky.

"Come on, take your kits and follow me!" Blacktail shouted. The queens nervously oblidged, and, gathering their kits and grouping together behind Blacktail. "Good. Now we have to go get the elders." Blacktail bolted towards the elder den, nestled under a tree that was ready to fall upon it. He ran inside and got most of the elders out, then saw one standing frozen in the doorway, petrified by shock. He heard creaking and looked out of the den, only to see the tree leaning over, parts of the trunk snapping off. Blacktail took the elder by the scruff and began to trudge out of the den, grip loosening as the elder struggled. He let her go, and looked her softly in the eyes.

"We have to leave. Please, work with me." He said, and the she-cat began to run away from the den, out into the clearing. Blacktail ran out as well, then turned his head towards the apprentice den.

"Come on!" He shouted, and the group of cats behind him began to move forwards, no chatter finding it's way out of the group. Blacktail dashed to the apprentice den and saw the sillhouettes of the worrying apprentices.

"Come with me!" He shouted. "We have to leave!" He dashed into the den, his colorless eyes glowing brightly in the dark area.

"W-we can't!" One of the apprentices called out. Blackclaw took one by the scruff and placed her on his back. One by one, he had all 5 on his back, 3 she-cats and 2 toms. He dashed out of the den, only to meet an entire group of cats trapped by a fallen tree trunk, that had been set on fire from a lightning bolt. He gasped and put down the apprentices, and ran towards the tree trunk. He squeezed through a crack in the bottom of the tree, already feeling his pelt warming up from the heat.

"Just do what I did to get out!" He shouted, and already saw kittens and their mothers scrambling under the tree. An elder hesitantly got through, with a piece of his pelt in flames that easily got snuffed out by the harsh winds. A line of elders then streamed through the crack, not hesitating to roll their steaming pelts in the wet mud. He looked at the warriors den. Each lightning bolt that hit was inching even closer to the den, and soon, he thought, one would strike it, and that would be the end of anyone inside. He bolted towards the den, hoping to find that no warriors were inside. He saw only one warrior still inside the den, the newest one to join the warriors.

"No.. Oh no!" Blacktail heard soft mumbling from inside of the den. He looked in and saw a warrior laying motionless on the ground, her pelt scorched. He recognized her as the new warrior's mentor.

"You have to get out of here! I will take her out!" Blacktail called out. The warrior acknowledged this and ran from the den. Blacktail picked up the warriors and ran from the den, slowed by the extra weight. He made it out of the den and ran towards where their leader rested, not even bothering to tell the others to follow him. They followed him over. The medicine cat was in her den, mumbling soft words to the leader. Her pelt was scorched, and her eyes were glazed over.

"She was struck by lightning!" The Medicine Cat yowled. Blacktail took their leader, and with the help of the Medicine Cat, lifted her up and put her on his , together they ran from the den. They met with the other cats and the whole clan fled from their own camp, which was ravaged to the point of no fixing.

* * *

**Well here we are, I have completed everything, no?**


End file.
